1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display module with heat dissipation structure and a handheld device thereof. The display module has a vapor chamber to replace the back frame of the conventional display module. The vapor chamber can absorb the heat generated by electronic components and quickly and uniformly spread the heat to dissipate the heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various mobile devices such as tablets and intelligent mobile phones. The internal calculation execution units of the mobile devices have higher and higher operation speed. As a result, the heat generated by these units is greatly increased. In consideration of convenient carriage, these mobile devices have become thinner and thinner. With an intelligent mobile phone taken as an example, the conventional intelligent mobile phone includes a display module, a circuit board, a battery and a frame body. The display module, the circuit board and the battery are sequentially mounted in the frame body. Multiple electronic components (such as central processing unit (CPU), graphic processing unit (GPU), memories and other IC chips) are arranged on the circuit board. The display module is composed of a touch display module and a back frame. The back frame is simply used to receive the touch display module.
When the above electronic components (such as the CPU and the GPU) and the display module generate heat, it often takes place that the heat cannot be uniformly dissipated in time. As a result, the heat will continuously accumulate inside and around the electronic components themselves. This will lead to deterioration of the execution efficiency of the electronic components in the handheld device or even cause failure of the handheld device. Moreover, when a user holds the handheld device to use the same, the skin of the user's hand will contact and attach to outer surface of the frame body. At this time, in the case that the heat continuously locally accumulates inside and around the electronic components themselves and is not quickly and uniformly dissipated, the user's hand will feel uncomfortable due to the heat.